ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Irene (Ultraman Reuz Continuity)
Irene (アイリーン, Airīn) ''is one of the new character appear in Ultraman : The Last Story and Ultraman Exez mother. She once was one of the Ultra Race who helped to cure Injured Demons from Therious Clan during wars. She and her son, Exez lived on a planet called "Assiah" where she spend her days writing stories and sometimes cure people with her healing power. She also hopes to meet Ultraman Reuz someday for some reason. History Origin During the future, one of Bacchus Kaizer VI followers, Pheles a scientist create a Secret Experiment of creating their own Ultraman (Exez) which they will use to do missions for them and gathered information regarding Reuz's where about. However, after thousand times of failing to create what they intended, Pheles seeking to take the Secret Experiment in a new direction, he recruited Irene who also a Novelist and a former Ultra from the Medical Squad during a War at Planet X9 and tasked her on creating their spawn. Creating Using a remaining genetic sample of somebody that was mention by Irene whom she claim that he save her before during a war and her own genetic sample, they are able to create their Ultimate spawn however, not as what Bacchus expected. Exez was born but he resembles someone that Bacchus tried to hunt in the past. When Pheles said Exez is their ultimate spawn and can help them to find Reuz, Bacchus denied as he wants Exez to look different, a more like an assassin than good. However, Bacchus finally reconsider it after he heard Pheles explanation. They will turn Exez into their spawn to kill everyone and gather information but the Irene objected their plan much to Bacchus rage. Living Irene then brought her son and escape from Bacchus ship, but she was then confronted by Bacchus guards, it was then she was saved by other Ultraman's who was on a mission to bring down Bacchus. She escape safely and went far, far away so that Bacchus won't be able to track her anymore. She found a planet called "Assiah" and live her life while raising her son, Exez. The people of that planet are consist of many lives, Ultraman, Aliens, other unknown species but they all live in peaceful without a fight, they all wish to live without fight and didn't want to know what beyond the world. Some of the people there build her a house for her and her son hoping that she too will have a good life. Ultraman : The Last Story TBA Personality Irene is exceptionally brilliant in Medical as a result she was task on curing injured demons from Therious Clan during war. A kind, beauty, protective over others including her son and cold views towards her enemies, she is usually shown her warmer side only to her son, people of Assiah and Reuz. While normally an understanding Ultra, she shown to be over protective towards her son since she knew one day Bacchus will find her and take Exez away to become an assassin, those feelings greatly overwhelm her and had a nightmare about her son been taking away. Although, she does fully know where Reuz really was but she could never tell Exez, knowing he will travel alone to find the Ultra who knew about his Father. Profile, Body Features and Techniques Profile * '''Height ': 42 m * Weight : 40 tons * Age ': Unknown * '''Flying Speed ': Unknown * '''Jumping Height : 1,650 Meters, or maybe higher * Jumping Distance ''': 550 Meters, or maybe farther * '''Running speed : 410 kph or maybe faster * Strength : Unknown * Underwater Speed : 350 knots * Human Host : None * Time Limit ': Three Minutes * '''Relationship ': ** Son : Ultraman Exez Body Features * '''Color Timer : A unique shape color timer, like most of Ultra. She also follow the three minute rules. * Crystals of Light : She have crystals of light on her shoulder and chest, light in colored different from Reuz who had blue. Trivia * Irene met Ultraman Paradox before sometimes in the past, she was told Reuz will emerge victorious against Garganta and Akhiruz thus saving the world. ** It was the reason why she can wrote the book about the Ultra defeat the demon god which admired so much by Exez. * Like Mystearica Vasco Tear, Irene can also heal other beings with her healing power which as strong as Mystearica. Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Apexz Category:Female Characters Category:Female Ultras